Arms Of An Angel
by EvilBunny101
Summary: A oneshot. Katie is at home waiting for Murtagh, but he doesn't return. Her heart is broken and only he can fix it. Can he? Or is he truly dead? MurtaghOC


_Rewritten slightly, everything is corrected, spelling mistakes I mean. Sorry if it is a sucky oneshot, was never any good at them anyway. Hope you like it..._

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

**For a break that would make it okay**

A woman with silky dark brown hair sat in a room. Her ivory dress flowed passed her feet and trailed after her and was held up by two straps on her shoulders. When you were able to see her feet, there were white heels that strapped on her feet. Around her neck was a golden chain with a golden locket that her beloved had given it to her before he left to go fight with his brother.

It had been a few years since Galbatorix's downfall and she had to wait for him to come home. He had gone with his brother to go help the elves fight and didn't know when he would be back. She had received news that one had died in the battle, but who it was she was not certain. Her friends told her that it was not him, that he could not die. But she had doubts. If he was alive, why hadn't he contacted her or at least send her a letter?

**There's always one reason**

**To feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

The woman sat on the couch of her small, cozy house as it poured outside. She watched the lightening light up the dark sky through the window. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds so there was no light except for the lightening that would strike every now and then. The woman shook as the thunder sounded for she had always been afraid of thunderstorms since she was small.

When a knock on her door sounded, the woman quickly stood and made her way to the door - hoping, praying, that he had finally come home to her. She opened the door and looked at a boy with short red hair standing on her porch.

**In the arms of an angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

"Milady, a letter for you," the red head told her.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't be out in this storm. You could get sick," the woman warned.

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

"The man said that it should be delivered right away," Jeremy answered and did a small bow. "Goodnight milady."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Katie? I don't like being called milady. You know that," Katie corrected. Jeremy nodded and pulled his hood over his head. He ran out into the rain and Katie watched him go.

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort there**

**So tired of the straight line**

She quickly closed the door and ripped the letter opened. All the while, she begged that it would be from him. That he would say he was sorry for not returning soon and was on his way. Her fears were made when she read the first sentence. Tears fell from her eyes as she put her hand over her heart.

"_Milady Katie,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you of this but the red rider has fallen. He died in the mist of battle and fought bravely. My deepest regards to you during this time..."_

**And everywhere you turn**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**And the storm keeps on twisting**

Katie stopped reading and dropped the letter. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to the ground. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"You promised me!" Katie called out. "You promised me that you would come home!"

**You keep on building the lie**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference**

How long she laid there crying, she did not know. All she knew was that he was not coming home. She would never be able to see his flawless face anymore, never be able to hear his angelic laugh. And knowing that, it tore at her from the inside.

Katie stood up after a time, her eyes all red from crying. She opened the door and ran outside. Leaving her fear behind her, she picked up the front of her dress and ran. She ran into their garden and fell on the stone bench. The bench did not have a back nor have arms. Katie collapsed on the ground next to it and placed her head down and covered it with her arms.

**Escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**

**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

She sat there and continued to cry. Her hands clutched the locket and she continued to get drenched in the pouring rain. Her hair matted to her back and her dress stuck to her body but she didn't care, her body was too numb to feel it.

"You promised me!" Katie cried again and tore the necklace off her neck. She threw it as far as she could and laid her head back down with her arms over her head. She shivered as the cold rain pelted her body but that was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside.

**In the arms of an angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

She felt as if her heart had broken in a million pieces and could not be fixed. Her entire body ached and all she could think about was him. How he promised her he would return. How he promised her he would always be there for her.

"You promised," Katie whispered and shook as the thunder sounded again. She looked up at the sky and let the rain wash away her tears. When she opened her eyes, what she saw nearly made her melt. Katie quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the dragon flying in the sky.

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

Running in a wet dress slowed Katie down but did not stop her. The dragon landed not far from the garden and the rider jumped off and ran towards Katie. She jumped into his arms and felt her heart heal again, something she knew that only he could do. He held her in his embrace as the rain poured on them from above. Katie reluctantly let go of him so she could look into his deep brown eyes.

"I thought you left me," Katie finally whispered.

"I promised," the rider answered and embraced her again. Katie ran her hands through his dark brown locks and felt safe for once in her life - in the arms of her angel.

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort there**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort here**

_Please review!_


End file.
